Peppa's Ultimate Nightmare
Peppa's Ultimate Nightmare '''is a really weird episode created by Hotheart123. The script Pig is in her room, but the room is red tinted and covered in blood. Also, there is a very spooky picture on the wall. In the back, the screaming from SlendyTubbies is playing. '''Peppa: '''Why is there so much blood, and why is the room red?! Also, why is there a picture of a girl covered in blood on my wall?! out of bed What is going on?! And worst of all, I hear screaming! opens the drawer and sees a CD '''Peppa: '''A CD? I'll insert this into my DVR player. it, and the screaming gets louder OH NO!! The screaming is getting worse! I am starting to feel anxious! Wait, a second, I see something on the TV! hand pops out of the TV, and grabs Peppa. She screams as she is dragged into the TV. wakes up in a chair. She realizes she is tied up. '''Peppa: '''GAAH! Wait a sec, this is just like the Nine Inch Nails video for Happiness in Slavery! gets crushed by a machine. She is then revived and flies in an abyss '''Peppa: '''I'm being tortured, all thanks to that freaking hand! What the heck's next? is now in an apartment. She sees 4 asian girls tied up, handcuffed and gagged and realizes something '''Peppa: '''CRAP!! I'm in the scene from Asian Schoolgirls! And I think I'm the 5th victim! Wait... I'M FORCED TO WATCH IT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! the scene ends, Peppa is back home. '''Peppa: '''I'm glad that's over! a knock at her door Who is it? the door and Justin Bieber starts singing while George sleeping (more like sleep-listening, right?) in the sofa '''Justin Bieber: '''BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOH! '''Peppa: '''AAAHHHH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!! disappears in a puff of smoke '''Peppa: '''Thank god it's over! George wakes up and throws a tarantula at Peppa '''Peppa: '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S CRAWLING IN MY DRESS!!!! wakes up in her bed, breathing heavily '''Peppa: '''Thank God, that was a dream! I knew I shouldn't have watched Nine Inch Nails, Asian Schoolgirls, Justin Bieber and a bunch of other creepy videos! enters and wraps her arms around Peppa '''Chloe: '''What's wrong, Peppa? '''Peppa: '''I had a nightmare! I was in scary scenes from Nine Inch Nails, Asian Schoolgirls and more! '''Chloe: '''Don't worry, Peppa. None of that is real. They were just acting to scare you. It will never happen to you. I love you. blushes. Chloe and Peppa cuddle, and the episode ends. The credits music is Chloe and Peppa singing Disturbia by Rihanna Trivia * Peppa's nightmare consists of 3 segments: Happiness in Slavery, the r**e scene from Asian Schoolgirls, and Justin Bieber/Tarantula. ** The above link for Asian Schoolgirls is NSFW, watch at your own risk. ** The 3 segments was brought back (and it's possible edited) for ''THIS'. * The end of this episode was inspired by a now-deleted story on Archive Of Our Own about Dr. Dre comforting Eminem after Eminem has a nightmare about drowning. Category:Banned Episodes